masseffectfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Fanon:Blut und Waffen - Kapitel 19
Mass Effect - Other Stories Blut und Waffen (XIX) „Was zum Geier meinst du damit?!“, fragte Phoenixclaw zornig zu ihrem Vize. „Genau das, was ich dir gesagt habe. Die Ratsherren der Kent’rar und der Dak’ratur haben ein Strafverfahren gegen dich eingeleitet. Sie meinen, dass du deine Pflichten ihnen gegenüber nicht erfüllst.“, antwortete Shepard. „Ein solches Verfahren bedeutet für mich den Tod! Wer weiß noch davon? Unsere Ratsherrin?“ „Nein, noch ist es nicht öffentlich, nicht mal Arivoso dürfte davon wissen, jedenfalls wird er nicht erwähnt und sein Stempel ist auch nicht auf der Depesche.“ „Dann muss ich mich an Präsident Arivoso und Ratsherrin Octavia wenden. Wie wird die Pflichtverletzung begründet?“ „Ich versteh eh nicht, warum du sie nicht bekommen hast. Warte kurz.“, meinte Shepard und wischte mit der rechten Hand scheinbar über einige Hologramme. „Na was meinst du? Damit ich den Termin verpasse und vom Schiff gezerrt werde. Außerdem wird in Abwesenheit der Schuldspruch gesprochen, womit ich dann keine Möglichkeit mehr habe um mich zu wehren.“, erklärte Phoenixclaw inzwischen. Admiral Shepard schüttelte nur den Kopf und entgegnete: „Von den Dak’ratur hab ich das erwartet, von den Kent’rar nicht. Ok, ich hab hier das Original, was mir dann wohl unter der Hand von einen Assistenten Bak’kahmas geschickt wurde.“ Phoenixclaw bekam das Dokument vor ihr angezeigt. Nachdem sie es sich durchgelesen hatte, herrschte kurz Stille, dann polterte sie los: „Das glaub ich nicht! Ratsherr Rotumba wirft mir Ungehorsam vor, nur weil ich nicht die Heimat der Kent’rar sprengen wollte und Ratsherr Bak’kahma fühlt sich hintergangen, da seine Streitkräfte, die mir nur zu einen kleinen Teil direkt unterstehen, von den Reapern wegen falscher Taktiken aufgerieben werden. Die wollen einen Haudrauf-Typen an meine Stelle setzen, nur damit sie mit alles und jedem kurzen Prozess machen können, inklusive mir!“ „Ok, so hab ich das auch verstanden, auch wenn ich das mit der Heimatwelt der Kent’rar gar nicht wusste. Rotumba wollte die Welt tatsächlich aus dem Orbit beschießen lassen?“ „Ja! Damit er sich nicht mehr mit den dortigen Politikern rumschlagen muss! Nachdem ich abgelehnt habe, musste er das doch machen und er hat es geschafft! Was ist das für ein störrischer Esel?!“, rief Phoenixclaw. Shepard schaute nochmal auf das Dokument. Dann blickte sie zur Seite. „Flavia, bitte leite Techtron diese Depesche weiter. Füge an, dass es sich um eine dringende Angelegenheit handelt, die dem Fleet-Admiral der Star Alliance und der Star Alliance selbst alles abverlangt. Erklär weiter, dass das Leben von Fleet-Admiral Phoenixclaw wegen des Machtkodex der Föderation in Gefahr ist und sie sich wegen einer brenzligen Situation im Alpha-Sektor im Myu-Bereich, Quadrant 843, nicht darum kümmern kann. Schicke die selbe Depesche außerdem an Ratsherrin Octavia und an Ratsherrin Zvak’rat’sze, mit der Nachricht, dass nur sie beide die anderen beiden zur Vernunft bringen können. Es eilt! Der Termin ist in drei Tagen veranschlagt! Oh, und mach bei allen Nachrichten deutlich, dass Admiral Phoenixclaw nichts davon wusste und erst durch mich davon erfahren hat!“, befahl sie ihrer KI. „Aye, Aye, Admiral Shepard.“, antwortete Flavia nur. „Ok, ich regel das Phoenixclaw. Fokussiere dich auf die Sache mit den Geth, je eher die Splitterfraktion hier in der Föderation wieder mit den Haupt-Konsens verbunden ist, desto besser. Sollten Vollstrecker kommen, verbarrikadierst du dich auf dem Schiff. Solange sie nicht die absolute Vollmacht von Präsident Arivoso haben, können sie nur normale Sicherheitscodes, aber nicht die des Fleet-Admirals, umgehen. Lass dich auch nicht bedrohen. Du sitzt am längeren Hebel, den einzigen, denen du echte Rechenschaft leisten musst, sind Arivoso, die Götter des Pantheons und dein eigenes Gewissen. Du wirst von mir oder einen der anderen hören. Shepard Ende.“, sprach sie nur und trennte die Verbindung. „EVI, ich brauch etwas zum drauf schießen! Vorzugsweise das Geth-Schlachtschiff!“, rief Phoenixclaw danach und versuchte ihre Wut zu unterdrücken. „Admiral, das wird…“ „KEIN ABER!! Ich wurde von zwei Ratsherren hintergangen und praktisch zum Tode verdammt! Weißt du wie wütend ich gerade bin?!“ „Ich kann das verstehen, a… wir können keinen EMP-Impuls starten. So ein Impuls würde nicht nur das Schlachtschiff sondern wahlweise nach unseren Auslösungspunkt auch Geth- oder Quarianer-Flotte lahmlegen.“ „Dann schießen wir drauf! Ich will das jetzt so schnell wie möglich los haben!“ „Die Schilde basieren auf den Reflektorschilden der Sovereign. Sie sind selbst für unsere Waffen parktisch undurchdringbar. Wir müssten mit Nova-Lasern, Nova-Bomben und ähnlichen drauflosgehen, und das würde fürchterliche Kollateralschäden bedeuten. Laut EDI sitzt Commander Shepard aber schon an diesem Problem. Er möchte das Schild sozusagen ausknipsen. Wir können uns dann der quarianischen Rache anschließen und es zerstören.“ „Ich hoffe das geht schnell, sonst raste ich aus!“, gab Phoenixclaw zu bedenken und ging aus dem Kommunikationsraum raus. Katakara Nisha hatte sich derweil endlich aus dem Bett lösen können und ihre Pflichten angenommen. Das erste was sie an diesem Tag tat, war Phoenixclaw auf ihre sichtbaren Zornwallungen aufmerksam zu machen. Phoenixclaw, die sich nur mühsam zusammenreißen konnte, blickte von der taktischen System-Karte auf und fragte, wie sie denn darauf komme. Währenddessen hatte das Geth-Schiff eine kurze Ladehemmung. Nisha merkte bereits an der Tonlage, dass etwas nicht stimmte und hielt sich zurück. Ihre Deeskalationsversuche scheiterten an Phoenixclaws Laune und der Nachricht, dass das Geth-Schiff seine Schilde verloren hatte und eine der quarianischen Flotten zum Angriff überging. „Was, die schießen schon? Ok, raus aus der Corona und dann mit dem Antimaterie-Geschütz draufhalten!“, rief sie und erstickte so Komm-Offizierin Nishas Ambitionen vollständig. Als das erste Antimaterie-Projektil abgefeuert wurde, gab EVI die Warnung raus, dass noch ein alliierter Trupp im Geth-Schiff war, aber da feuerte eine der quarianischen Flotten schon aus vollen Rohren. Noch bevor Phoenixclaw reagieren konnte, schlugen die Antimaterie-Projektile ein und zerrissen das Schiff auf molekularer Ebene. Phoenixclaw schlug gegen eine der Metallverstrebungen an ihrem Podest. „Heißt das, die haben auf ihre eigenen Leute geschossen?“, fragte sie, nachdem sie sofort das Feuer einstellen ließ. „Ich dachte immer, eine Flotte legt erst los, wenn alle Verbündeten in Sicherheit wären.“, meinte sie betrübt und bereute ihren Befehl sofort. „Das wäre auch nur logisch. Aber Admiral Han'Gerrel vas Neema wollte das Schiff, genauso wie Sie, so schnell wie möglich los werden. Anders als Sie und ich wusste er aber von den Alliierten an Bord und er wurde sogar aufgefordert den Angriff abzubrechen. Ich habe die Alliierten erst bemerkt, wo bereits ein halbes Dutzend unserer Antimaterie-Geschosse unterwegs waren, zusammen mit jede Menge Projektille der schweren Flotte. Sie trifft keinerlei Schuld. Sie haben nur auf die Signale der schweren Flotte reagiert.“ „Konnten sich die Leute wenigstens retten?“ „Scanne das Trümmerfeld… Ja, ein Geth-Jäger mit aktivem und modifiziertem FFS ist zur Normandy unterwegs. Außer den restlichen Geth auf dem Schiff dürfte es keinen getroffen haben. Die Quarianer können nun einen Teil ihrer Flotte für wichtige Reparaturen aus dem Kampf abziehen.“, berichtete EVI nur. „Man, ich würde diesem Quarianer so gern eine reinhauen…“, dachte sie etwas zu laut und gab eine neutrale Position in der Nähe von Rannoch ein. „Da ist noch etwas. Ein als „dringend“ eingestuftes Datendossier ist gerade auf Ihrem Terminal eingegangen.“, merkte EVI noch an. Phoenixclaw, die sich eigentlich wieder abregen wollte, ging vom Podest runter und zum Fahrstuhl hin. Sie wurde aber kurz davor noch von Nisha abgefangen. „Was ist heute mit Ihnen los? Ich hab Sie noch nie so unbedacht handelnd und aus der Balance gesehen. Bedrückt Sie irgendwas? Kann ich Ihnen irgendwie helfen? Haben Sie besonders schlechte Nachrichten von der Front bekommen?“, fragte sie leise. „Ich darf es Ihnen nicht sagen, auch wenn alles jetzt gleich noch um einiges komplizierter werden dürfte. Bei Problemen melde ich mich bei Ihnen, ich möchte schließlich nicht auch noch in einen Burnout rutschten.“, entgegnete sie und fuhr hoch in ihre Privatkabine. Das, was da eingegangen war, war nicht nur ein Datendossier, es waren auch Videolinks. Arivoso, Techtron und beide Ratsherrinnen suchten ein Gespräch mit ihr, gleichzeitig. Da sie jetzt nicht runter in den Kommunikationsraum konnte, blieb ihr nur das Observationsdeck, wo sie sich genau in die Mitte stellte und von den Hologrammen der vier Leute praktisch umringt wurde. Der ganze Raum wurde an das Büro von Techtron angepasst, wobei sich Techtron selbst relativ im Hintergrund hielt. Arivoso schien der Wortführer zu sein, denn er wandte sich sofort an sie. „Admiral Marié Phoenixclaw, Kapitän der WT-300 Phoenix, ich habe mit Sorge über die Anschuldigungen der Ratsherren Rotumba und Bak’kahma erfahren. Stimmt die Aussage von Admiral Shepard, dass Sie ohne ihr Eingreifen erst gar nichts davon mitbekommen hätten?“ „Ja. Aus Ihrem Wortlaut entnehme ich, dass Sie davon auch nichts wussten. Wurde der gesamte restliche Rat übergangen?“, entgegnete sie. „Nicht nur der Rat.“, meldete sich nun Techtron zu Worte. „Solche Schreiben werden normalerweise zuerst zu mir geschickt. Wenn eine Anklage für einen meiner Mitarbeiter nicht über meinen Tisch geht, existiert sie auch nicht. Das ist damals bei der Aufnahme der Altairs in die Föderation so geregelt worden.“ Ratsherrin Octavia nickte: „Außerdem haben wir die genannten Pflichtverletzungen durchgeschaut. Das was Ihnen Ratsherr Rotumba unterstellt ist alleine schon eine Frechheit, vor allem, da er selbst die Anmaßung besaß einen Orbitalschlag gegen seine eigene Heimatwelt vorzuschlagen. Als Sie diesen aus guten Gründen verweigert haben, haben Sie nicht nur Ihren Namen, sondern auch das Recht gewahrt.“ „Was ist mit der Anschuldigung von Ratsherr Bak’kahma? Die besonders verlustreichen Truppen unterstehen nicht meinem, sondern den Kommando von Admiral Han’rais. Und dieser verweigert sich beharrlich der übergeordneten Weisung den Bürgerkrieg mit den „Dienerrassen“ zu beenden und alle Truppen gegen die Reaper zu mobilisieren. Einer Weisung, die vom Hohen Rat stammt, sprich von Ihnen.“, wollte Phoenixclaw wissen. „Ist ebenso haltlos. Uns ist leider bewusst, dass durch den Krieg ein maßloser Werteverlust eingesetzt hat. Ratsherr Bak’kahma hat nicht nur diese Direktive mit Füßen getreten, sondern auch unzählige andere.“, erklärte Ratsherrin Zvak’rat’sze, sichtlich verärgert. „Leider hat er seinen Vorbehalt gegenüber den Altairs auch nicht ablegen können, deswegen zog er seine Verluste für dieses Anklageschreiben vor. Wir alle wissen, was im Machtkodex steht, und was bei einer erfolgreichen Anklage auf Pflichtverletzung mit Ihnen passiert. Wir wissen auch, dass als nächstes ein Admiral des Bak‘tarar-Imperiums an der Reihe wäre, welcher natürlich nur noch zu Gunsten der Imperien arbeiten und kämpfen würde. Dass Ratsherr Bak‘kahma diesen Kodex zur eigenen Bereicherung ausnutzt ist einfach nur schändlich und lässt uns keine andere Wahl als ihn und Ratsherr Rotumba dem Amte zu entheben.“, schloss Arivoso. „Eine Amtsenthebung?! Mitten im Krieg? Nur wegen mir?! Nein, das würde mich sicherlich die Loyalität zahlreicher Leute kosten!“, warf Phoenixclaw energisch dazwischen. „Wir können aber keine verschlagenen und eigennützigen Ratsherren gebrauchen. Der Hohe Rat ist für die Galaxie da, nicht anders herum. Sie, als der Oberkommandiere unserer geeinten Streitkräfte, dürfen kein Messer auf die Brust gesetzt bekommen, nur weil Sie Ihre Pflicht tun und nicht den willkürlichen Wünschen anderer nachgehen.“, entgegnete Zvak’rat’sze, wobei ihr Arivoso und Octavia zustimmten. Techtron hielt sich wieder bedeckt. „Deswegen muss ich Sie übrigens auf einige Unannehmlichkeiten vorbereiten. Wir werden einen Untersuchungsausschuss bilden und für diesen müssen Sie befragt werden. Bis zum Ende des Krieges wird der Rat nur noch aus drei Mitgliedern bestehen, die nächsten Wahlen können wir leider erst nach der letzten Kriegshandlung und den ersten Aufräumarbeiten starten.“, erklärte Arivoso noch. „Moment, hab ich Ihnen allen damit einen Grund gegeben, den Hohen Rat zu dezimieren?“, fragte Phoenixclaw, nun doch misstrauisch. „Glauben Sie mir. Ich möchte nicht als der Präsident in die Geschichte eingehen, der eine festverankerte Ordnung zerstört hat.“ „Lässt sich das nicht anders klären? Kann man mit den beiden Ratsherren nicht mehr sprechen?“, fragte sie verzweifelt. „Nein. Insgesamt kommen beide auf 122 Übertretungen unserer eigenen Gesetze, dazu kommen die von verschiedenen Kodizes und galaktischen Gesetzen. Wir haben dieses Verhalten lange genug geduldet, doch nun können wir uns das nicht mehr leisten.“, erklärte Octavia. „Ok… Warten Sie. Rotumba hat dies wahrscheinlich nur in einem Gefühlsausbruch gemacht und war in diesem Moment nicht vollkommen zurechnungsfähig. Ich möchte nicht der Grund für die Absetzung von zwei Ratsherren sein!“ Techtron und die Mitglieder des Rates schauten sich vielsagend an, da kam Phoenixclaw noch eine weitere Sache: „Woher wissen Sie eigentlich, was im Kodex der Macht steht?“ „Das ist der Kodex, dem auch wir uns unterworfen haben.“, erklärte Arivoso nur knapp. „Deswegen heißt er auch Kodex der Macht oder Machtkodex. Wer ihn ignoriert oder verletzt…“, meinte Zvak’rat’sze. „… wird hingerichtet.“, beendete Phoenixclaw und wurde weiß. „Leider. Wie ich schon sagte: Es wird einen Untersuchungsausschuss geben, für den Sie befragt werden müssen. In näherer Zeit werden deswegen zwei oder drei Beamte der Föderation kommen und Sie vom Schiff auf die Nahares-Station begleiten. Dort wird man Ihnen Fragen dazu stellen. Keine Sorge, es wird dort nicht um Sie gehen, desweiteren liegen uns keine echten Beschwerden, Warnungen oder Sonstiges über Sie vor. Wir, der Hohe Rat der galaktischen Föderation, entschuldigen uns für diese Unannehmlichkeiten und den damit verbundenen Sorgen. Ich hoffe, dass dieses Gespräch alles klären konnte. Noch einen gesegneten Tag.“, meinte Arivoso und löste die Verbindung von ihm und den Ratsherrinnen. Phoenixclaw blieb kurz stehen, wobei ihr sämtliche Farbe aus dem Gesicht wich, dann brach sie zusammen, und schämte sich auch noch dafür, da Techtron immer noch zugeschaltet war. „Danke…“, flüsterte sie nur. „Danken Sie nicht mir, sondern Admiral Shepard und dem Spion in Bak’kahmas Reihen. Ich habe die Frist gesehen und Sie vor Arivoso sofort in Schutz genommen. Arivoso und die restlichen Ratsmitglieder hatten sich bereits ein Bild von der Lage gemacht, was ich noch bekräftigen konnte.“ „Ich muss das gerade verkraften… Dieser ganze Kodex verlangt mir schon alles ab, aber das nun…“ „Ich kann Sie verstehen. Er ist sehr strikt, wenn das nicht sogar noch eine Untertreibung ist. Für Sie ist es natürlich eine besonders starke Belastung. Auf der einen Seite die alles vernichtenden Reaper, auf der anderen Seite ein selbstmörderischer Kodex der bei einer falschen Taktik das eigene Todesurteil ist. Ich habe die zuständige Offizierin der Phoenix verständigt. Sie weiß nun über alles Bescheid. Sie wird ein offenes Ohr für Sie haben. Aria Reshanta, Admiral Phoenixclaw.“, verabschiedete sich Techtron. Phoenixclaw stand auf, stellte sich wieder gerade hin und meinte nur: „Aria Luxtran i Arian Aspretion, Techtron. Nochmals vielen Dank.“ Nachdem auch dieses Hologramm verschwunden war, brach sie erneut zusammen und legte sich auf den Boden. EVI hatte die Güte und bildete einen virtuellen Himmel über sie, der einen fantastischen Sternenhaufen zeigte. Nach einiger Zeit, in der Phoenixclaw da so lag und auf den holographischen Himmel schaute, sprach sie: „Dann wollten mich die beiden wirklich aus dem Weg haben. Ha, da haben sie sich aber die Finger verbrannt. Wie sieht die Lage aus?“ „Während des eineinhalbstündigen Gesprächs hat sich einiges getan. Ich werde Ihnen einen Bericht zusammenstellen.“, antwortete EVI nur. „Danke. Ok. Genug Angst gehabt, nun geht’s wieder an die Arbeit!“, meinte sie und richtete sich auf. Ein blaues Leuchten ging von ihrer Iris aus… Ende von Kapitel XIX Kategorie:Phoenixclaw (fanon) Kategorie:Fanon